Mezcla Del Multiverso (1)
by DarkRock
Summary: Franco y Frank, dos amigos humanos con su racha de buena suerte son enviados a un viaje que siempre recordarán ... Porque tal vez nunca puedan regresar a su mundo o ellos no querrán volver por decisión propia. El capitulo 1 y 2 estarán ambientados en el mundo Humano, mientras que el capitulo 3 en adelante estará ambientado en Dragon Ball Z, Super, GT, etc. Resumen dentro.
1. Capitulo 1

**Resumen:** **Franco ... y Franco, si dos amigos humanos con el mismo nombre y una racha de buena suerte son enviados a un viaje que recordarán por el resto de sus vidas ... Porque tal vez nunca puedan regresar a su propio mundo o ellos no querrán volver por decisión propia ... ¿Cuales serán las razones si esto ultimo es cierto? ¿Amor? ¿Muerte? ... ¿Quien sabe?**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de DB / Z / GT / Super, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Mezcla Del Multiverso

Capitulo 1: El Control Multiversal

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"KameHameHa"** Ataques/Habilidad/Técnica

 **Androides/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Androides/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

 **Franco** sintió que había estado esperando una eternidad, a pesar de que solo había estado esperando que **Frank** **[Nota Del Autor: "Si, lo se ambos personajes se llaman Franco, pero los voy a diferenciar uno del otro. Uno se va a llamar Franco y el otro Frank, problema resuelto xD."]** Apareciera durante una hora aproximadamente. Estaba esperando en la entrada de una feria no muy lejos de su casa en **Godoy** **Cruz** , **Mendoza**. **Frank** al igual que yo nació y creció en la misma ciudad, solo que en barrios diferentes. Ambos estábamos de vacaciones, aunque estas estaban a punto de acaba porque quedaba menos de un mes para que empezáramos el primer año de la universidad. Por lo que antes de que llegara ese día decidimos juntarnos en el recinto de la feria en la tarde para ver qué cosas interesantes se podían hacer en ese lugar que al parecer es la primera vez que llegaba algo como eso a la ciudad, por lo que era una novedad. **Franco** , cuyo cabello negro azabache se lo había achatado con gel dejando un pequeño jopo en la parte delantera. Llevaba puesto una remera manga corta de color negro y rayas grises, con un pantalón corto azul oscuro, zapatillas camufladas y por supuesto mis lentes de descanso que son casi idénticos al de un personaje llamado **Gordon Freeman** de un vídeo juego llamado **Half Life**. Tiene **19** años.

Eventualmente, la multitud se redujo lo suficiente como para ver a **Frank** caminando hacia el mientras guiaba a un animal de algún tipo con una correa. Lo primero que **Franco** noto de él fue que él estaba vestido algo diferente a los demás. Llevaba puesto un pantalón azul, con una remera blanca y unos botines rojos, en resumen, un equipo deportivo. Además de eso llevaba unos lentes negros de sol y un morral de color negro, pero lo que se destacaba en su amigo es que lleva puesto un listón del primer lugar en su camisa. Tiene **19** años.

 **Frank** : **"** Che, **Franco** mira lo que gane **."** Dijo señalando el listón del primer lugar con su mano izquierda.

 **Franco** : **"** Wow **… (Sorprendido)** **¿** En qué competencia ganaste el primer lugar **?"** Pregunto curioso.

 **Frank** : **"** Lo obtuve por ganar el primer premio por criar al mejor cerdo en una competencia **."** Respondió. Mientras que su amigo se lo quedo mirando con una expresión en blanco.

 **Franco** : **"…** **¿** Me estas jodiendo **?"** Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, creyendo que **Frank** le hizo otra de sus bromas… Aunque cuando vio que este tiene la misma expresión seria. **"** Espera, **¿** Me estás diciendo que criaste un cerdo para una competencia **?"** Pregunto con incredulidad, ya que para él era una pérdida de tiempo.

 **Frank** : **"** Obvio amigo **."** Contesto con seriedad. **"** Es el cerdo genéticamente perfecto en el concurso **… (Pausa)** Como **Cell** , pero en versión cerdo. **"** Dijo el nombre del personaje de **Dragon Ball Z** en broma. **Franco** al escuchar eso tuvo una ligera sonrisa que viera al cerdo desde ese punto de vista **… (Interrupción)** Pero un gruñido que venía de detrás de **Frank** lo saco de sus pensamientos. Mirando hacia abajo vio al dueño del gruñido de hace unos segundos atrás, siendo este el cerdo del que hablaba su amigo, **Franco** sorprendentemente no reacciono como cualquier persona normal lo hubiera hecho solo agrando sus ojos de la sorpresa para que luego volvieran a la normalidad. Mientras que la cola y las patas traseras era todavía de un cerdo, su cara y torso superior se parecía a la de un culturista. **[Franco:** _ **"… Esto es lo más raro que he visto en mi vida …"**_ **Pensó con su mirada atenta en el cerdo.]**

 **Franco** : **"…** **(Suspiro)** **¿** Ese es el cerdo con el que entraste al concurso **?"** Pregunto muy calmado.

 **Frank** : **"** Sip, es el **."** Respondió. **Franco** noto algo más que tiene el cerdo.

 **Franco** : **"¿** Son esos puños **?"** Pregunto confuso al ver único y raro en el animal.

 **Frank** : **"** Claro que sí, muéstrale cerdo **."** Ordeno al cerdo que miro durante unos instantes a su amo para luego desviar su mirada de él empezando a mirar a **Franco**. Y sin previo aviso, el cerdo levanto su mano derecha formando un puño para seguidamente darle un puñetazo en las joyas de la familia, lo que lo obligo a dejar caer su factura de dulce de leche que había estado comiendo y a la vez se agacho intentando no gritar aguantándose el dolor. **Frank** no pudo evitar reírse por la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo.

 **Franco** : **"Frank** , **¿** Cómo carajos un cerdo puede hacer eso **?"** Pregunto una vez que se levantó con una mueca de dolor todavía en su rostro.

 **Frank** : **"¿** Quieres saber un secreto, **Franco?"** Pregunto serio, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de su amigo. **"** No crié a este cerdo, lo obtuve de una granja **."** Dijo de brazos cruzados.

 **Franco** : **"¿** Qué tipo de granja cría cerdo como estos **?"** Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

 **Frank** : **"** De verdad quieres saberlo **."** Respondió con una leve sonrisa.

 **Franco** : **"** Ya dímelo maldito **."** Dijo con un tono algo molesto.

 **Frank** : **"** Bien, bien pero no te enojes **Franco."** Tranquilizo con la misma expresión en su rostro. **"** Bueno, prepárate mentalmente porque lo que vas a ver dudo que lo hayas visto antes **."** Comento con una sonrisa diabólica, estilo joker.

Tanto **Franco** como **Frank** tuvieron que ir a un lugar en la feria donde no hubiera personas que vieran lo que sea que uso **Frank** para conseguir el cerdo, cuando llegaron a dicho lugar **Frank** empezó a buscar algo en su morral. **Franco** ya tenía suficiente de esta tontería. Lo que su amigo iba a mostrarle, sospechaba que iba a hacer estúpido. Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle que buscaba **Frank** lo interrumpió.

 **Frank** : **"** Ta da **."** Dijo con orgullo, mostrándole una especie de control remoto con varios botones destellando en el frente.

 **Franco** : **"¿** Un control **?"** Pregunto con una ceja alzada.

 **Frank** : **"** Así es como conseguí el cerdo y no es un control ordinario amigo **."** Dijo con seriedad. **"¿** Has oído de la teoría del Multiverso **?"** Pregunto, aunque ya sabía la respuesta de su amigo.

 **Franco** : **"** Si, la teoría establece que hay un número infinito de universos junto con los nuestros que coexisten en planos dimensionales paralelos y en cada uno de estos universos alternos, la realidad es diferente de la nuestra, a veces solo ligeramente y, a veces, bastante radical. El punto es que todas las posibles eventualidades existen **."** Explico acomodándose sus lentes.

 **Frank** : **"** Exacto **… (Pausa)** Por cierto, eso sonó medio come libros de la forma en que lo explicaste **."** Comento aguantándose la risa.

 **Franco** : **"** Lo que sea **… [Ignorando el comentario de su amigo.] ¿** Qué tiene que ver la teoría del Multiverso con ese control **?"** Pregunto de brazos cruzados.

 **Frank** : **"** Tiene que ver y mucho, ya que gracias a este control conseguí al cerdo **."** Contesto simplemente. Mientras que **Franco** se había quedado en silencio durante unos segundos muy pensativo por la respuesta de su amigo.

 **Franco** : **"** Eso es imposible **…** **(Pausa)** Pero supongamos que sea cierto. **¿** Sabes lo que tienes en tu poder amigo **?"** Volvió a preguntar con seriedad.

 **Frank** : **"** Si, lo se amigó **…** **(Pensativo)** Pero imagina lo que podríamos hacer con esto, además no le estamos haciendo el mal a nadie … Dime, **¿** Acaso no te da curiosidad que otros universos habrá aparte del nuestro **?"** Respondió, mientras le mostraba el control Multiversal. **Franco** se lo quedo mirando fijamente durante un minuto entero hasta que decidió dar su opinión al respecto.

 **Franco** : **"** Creo que tienes razón **,** aunque me dejaste con la intriga **¿** Quién te dio el control Multiversal **?"** Pregunto curioso y algo preocupado de que fuera alguien peligroso.

 **Frank** : **"… (Pensativo)** En realidad no lo sé, solo vi que llevaba una especie de capucha, pero tan rápido como apareció se esfumo de la nada **."** Contesto encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia porque eso había quedado en el pasado. **"** Dejemos esta discusión para otro día … **[Franco asintió con la cabeza.]** **¿** Y ahora dime te gustaría ser uno de los primeros humanos en viajar por el Multiverso **?"** Pregunto con una sonrisa.

 **Franco** : **"** Claro que si amigo **."** Respondió con entusiasmo.

 **Frank** : **"** Buena respuesta jeje **… [Palmeando la espalda de su amigo.]** Ahora prepárate **Franco."** Advirtió.

Con eso, **Frank** presiono algunos botones en el control. Una serie de brillantes chispas los envolvieron a ambos antes de que desaparecieran de su universo en una luz brillante, sin saber que tal vez nunca más podrían volver. Unos momentos más tarde, el destello desapareció y ahora parecían estar de pie en la esquina de una calle. Al levantar la vista, **Franco** vio que estaban en una ciudad muy avanzada tecnológicamente que tenia de todo, desde autos flotantes hasta acera automatizadas.

 **Franco** : **"¿** En dónde estamos **?"** Pregunto muy interesado en este universo alterno.

 **Frank** : **"** Todavía estamos en **Argentina,** amigo." Dijo. **"** Mismo año, el mismo tiempo. Pero en este universo, el cristianismo nunca existió, lo que significa que las épocas oscuras de la represión científica nunca ocurrieron, y la humanidad es **1000** años más avanzada, por lo que crear cerdos genéticamente perfectos es un juego de niños **."** Explico cada detalle, ya que el estuvo antes en esta dimensión alternativa.

 **Franco** : **"** Interesante **."** Opino, mientras observaba cada rincón de la ciudad del futuro. Pero una pregunta vino a su mente con respecto a este futuro alterno. **"** Por cierto, **¿** Que paso con todo el arte renacentista inspirado en el cristianismo **?"** Pregunto extrañado de que la religión nunca hubiera existido en este universo.

 **Frank** : **"** Esa fue la primera pregunta que me hice cuando llegué a este lugar **."** Revelo, recordando la primera vez que había llegado a este universo alterno. **"** Echemos un vistazo a la Capilla Sixtina, **Franco."** Dijo, empezando a caminar hacia un servicio de trasporte seguido de cerca por su amigo.

Rápidamente ambos ingresaron a un servicio de trasporte que aparentemente podría viajar a la velocidad de la luz. Con eso, fue solo un segundo de viaje para llegar al lugar donde habría estado el vaticano. Entrando en la catedral cercana, vieron que el techo en donde habría estado la ventana de cristal de la mancha ahora tenía imagines aleatorias de mujeres al azar.

 **Franco** : **"** Extraño **… (Pausa)** Pero muy impresionante **."** Opino boquiabierto.

 **Frank** : **"** Lo se amigó **."** Asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con **Franco**. **"** Sin cristianismo para inspirar a **Miguel Ángel** , le dieron el trabajo a **John Hinckley**. **¿** Estás listo para regresar **?"** Pregunto, a punto de presionar una serie de botones para volver a su universo **…** Pero fue detenido por la derecha de su amigo.

 **Franco** : **"** No **."** Dijo con seriedad. **"** Este control es increíble, podemos hacer muchas cosas interesantes con él. **¿** Podemos ver más universos **?"** Pregunto con una sonrisa.

 **Frank** : **"** Jmmm **… (Pensativo)** Bueno nunca lo intente realmente ir hacia otros universos, además de este **…** Pero a la mierda vayamos a investigar **."** Dijo con la misma expresión que su amigo.

Con eso, **Frank** presiono otra serie de botones y ambos desaparecieron otra vez con destino a otro universo alternativo.

* * *

 **Fin Del Primer** **Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo.**

 **Si tienen alguna pregunta con respecto al capítulo háganla con gusto se las responderé lo más pronto posible.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 1960 Palabras.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de DB / Z / GT / Super, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Mezcla Del Multiverso

Capitulo 2: ¿Que Mierda Es Esto?

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"KameHameHa"** Ataques/Habilidad/Técnica

 **Androides/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Androides/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

 ***ESTÁTICA***

Una vez que el parpadeo finalmente se detuvo, **Franco** y **Frank** comenzaron a mirar en qué lugar se encontraban. Parecía que habían aparecido frente a la casa de **Franco** , pero estaba diseñada en una arquitectura medieval que normalmente verías en series como **Juego De Tronos** u otras similares. Al mirar a su alrededor, vieron que todas las casas eran así.

 **Franco** : **"** Bueno, esto realmente se ve muy extraño **."** Dijo.

 **Frank** : **"** Si lo sé **(Asintió con la cabeza).** Esta todo oscuro y algo espeluznante **."** Opino mirando a su alrededor con incomodidad.

Al mirar por la ventana de la casa de **Franco…** Sin antes observar que nadie los estuviera vigilando hacerlo, vieron que **Franco** y **Frank** de este universo miraban la televisión a través de una especie de espejo mágico. Cada uno llevaba la misma túnica negra con capucha y también parecían tener un delineador de ojos negros en la cara para pararse intimidantes.

 **Frank** : **"** _En serio, magia,_ _ **Franco**_ _,_ **¿** _Por qué tenemos que mirar los términos mágicos de encargo_ **?"** Pregunto el **Frank** alterno.

 **Franco** : **"** _Debido a que es una película mágicamente buena, magia_ _ **Frank**_ **."** Respondió el **Franco** alterno.

 **Frank** : **"** Mejor vámonos de acá **…"** Comento con el ceño fruncido, al ver la extraña forma de comunicarse su yo de este universo.

 **Franco** : **"** Si, vamos **."** Asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con su amigo **…** **(Pausa)** Y por alguna extraña razón no le gusto ver a su otro yo. **Frank** al escuchar esto apretó el botón del control remoto.

* * *

 ***ESTÁTICA***

Después de que las chispas se aclararon, **Franco** y **Frank** estaban parados en un pequeño cráter. Excepto que después de unos segundos, **Franco** se dobló de dolor, agarrándose las rodillas.

 **Frank** : **"¿** Acaso debí mencionarte que debes doblar tus rodillas en algunos de estos universos **?"** Pregunto tocándose la barbilla.

 **Franco** : **"¡** Si, maldito **!"** Grito en agonía.

Después de unos minutos, **Franco** se levantó y estiro las piernas. Golpeo a **Frank** en la parte posterior de la cabeza por las risas que estaba haciendo.

 **Frank** : **"¿** Estas bien **?"** Pregunto suavemente, a lo que **Franco** asintió con la cabeza.

Después de una pausa, los dos miraron a su alrededor. La zona parecía haber sido un campo de batalla. Había muchos más cráteres a su alrededor, así como los restos de una gran ciudad que se les hacía muy conocida **…** Pero no podían reconocerla a la perfección por lo destruida que estaba. **[Franco: "** _ **Que extraño, se me hace muy conocida esta gran ciudad en ruinas**_ **." Pensó mirando a su alrededor, tratando de buscar algo con su mirada que le diga en que parte del mundo estaban.]**

 **Franco** : **"** Entonces, **¿** Dónde estamos **?** **¿** Qué universo es este **?"** Pregunto con mucho interés, aunque en el fondo sabía que no le gustaría la respuesta de **Frank**.

 **Frank** miro el control Multiversal y comenzó a pulsar botones hasta que obtuvo una lectura del mundo alterno en el que se encontraban actualmente, aunque no le gusto lo que vio en el control.

 **Frank** : **"** De acuerdo con la guía Multiversal, estamos en un universo donde ocurrió eso que paso en esas películas del planeta de los simios **…** En las últimas tres que salieron **."** Comenzó.

 **Franco** : **"** Y déjame adivinar, **¿** Esa ciudad que esta haya es capital federal **?"** Pregunto señalando la gran ciudad en ruinas.

 **Frank** : **"** Lamentable si amigo **…"** Respondió con notable tristeza en su voz.

 **Franco** : **"…** Esto es una mierda **."** Dijo con frustración, mientras se sacaba sus lentes y se masajeaba la cien con notable molestia en su rostro.

 **Frank** : **"** Si, a mí tampoco me gusta ver esto **."** Comento, mirando de reojo unas casas cercanas que tenían agujeros de balas de alto calibre.

 **Franco** : **"** Bueno **… (Suspiro)** Al menos sabemos que le había pasado a nuestro país en esa película de ciencia ficción **."** Dijo volviéndose a poner sus lentes.

 **Frank** : **"** Tienes razón **."** Acepto estando de acuerdo con el comentario de su amigo.

 **Frank** y **Franco** empezaron a mirar con nostalgia la capital federal de **Buenos Aires** , hasta que de pronto visualizaron el obelisco que tenía marcas de metrallas y agujeros de balas **…** Aunque increíblemente seguía en pie a pesar de que había sido atacado con semejante brutalidad.

 **Franco** : **"** Este bien, creo que ya he visto suficiente. Volvamos a nuestro universo **."** Dijo con un suspiro.

 **Frank** : **"** Estaba pensando lo mismo **."** Dijo, mientras presionaba un botón en su control remoto, haciendo que los dos desaparecieran. **"¡** Casi me olvidaba **!** **¡** Dobla las rodillas **!"** Logro a decirle a su camarada.

* * *

 ***ESTÁTICA***

Ambos aterrizaron en la verada **(Acera)** frente a la casa de **Franco** , esta vez con **Franco** doblando sus rodillas para evitar que la reacción lo lastimara.

 **Franco** : **"** Bueno, vamos adentro **."** Dijo, mientras sacaba la llave de su casa.

Los dos se dirigieron adentro a la puerta principal, ninguno de ellos noto que se veían más animados que de costumbre. Y tampoco se dieron cuenta que las personas que caminaban por la verada de enfrente se los quedo mirando con la boca abierta. Había alguien sentado en la silla de escritorio jugando en la computadora, pero no podían distinguir de quien se trataba. También escucharon el sonido de un bebe llorando en otra habitación.

 **¿?** : **"** _ **Franco**_ _,_ _ **¿**_ _Puedes cambiar el pañal de_ _ **Jimmy?**_ **"** Una voz llamo desde la cocina. **"** Está teniendo otra fuga de aceite otra vez **."** Dijo la misma voz femenina.

 **[Franco: "** _ **Pero, ¿¡Que carajos!? No recuerdo que mama tuviera otro hijo, además de mi hermana y yo… (Pensativo) Espera un segundo que quiso decir con eso último**_ **." Pensó con una expresión confusa.]**

 **Franco** y **Frank** se miraron confundidos cuando surgió el termino fuga de aceite. Cuando la persona que estaba jugando en la computadora se levantó, se quedaron sin aliento cuando vieron que era un robot verde lima.

 **¿?** : **"** _Si, mama_ **."** El robot dijo en la voz de **Franco**.

 **Franco** y **Frank** rápidamente se agacharon detrás del marco de la puerta y vieron como el robot entraba a otra habitación.

 **Franco** : **"** Amigo, **¿** Qué es esto **?"** Pregunto algo nervioso porque no le gustaba este universo **…** Y tampoco le gustaba ver a su otro yo.

 **Frank** : **"** De acuerdo con la guía Multiversal, este es un universo en el que todos son representados como parte de esa película animada de robots **."** Respondió de forma tranquila.

 **Franco** : **"** Bueno al menos sabemos que los robots de esa película son pacíficos o no, **¿** amigo **?"** Pregunto con un suspiro, aunque no le gusto para nada el silencio de **Frank**.

 **Frank** : **"…** Sobre eso, los robots de este universo son pacifico entre los de su clase. Pero cuando ven a un Humano extrañamente son completamente hostiles hacia ellos **."** Contesto con nerviosismo lo último que tenía escrito sobre este universo en el control Multiversal.

 **Franco** : **"** Esto no puedo ponerse peor, **¿** Verdad **?"** Pregunto igual de nervioso que **Frank**.

Como si su pregunta fuera escuchada alguien entro por la puerta rápidamente con un vídeo juego de computadora en su mano metálica.

 **¿?** : **"** Che **Franco** mira lo que traje **…"** Pero dejo de hablar cuando se encontró de frente con **Franco** y **Frank** , los cuales tenían los ojos abiertos al ver que se trataba de un robot de color rojo sangre y este tenía la voz de **Frank**.

Los tres se quedaron mirando durante un largo e incómodo minuto, nadie hizo ningún movimiento para no cortar ese tenso momento. Y cuando **Frank** decidió decir algo el robot con la voz de este salió de su trance. **"¡** HUMANO **!"** Grito a todo pulmón metálico, mientras a la vez emitía una alarma que era idéntica a la que se usaba en la segunda guerra mundial en los bombardeos. Ambos humanos vieron esto con los abiertos y a la vez sintieron algo de miedo

 **Frank** : **"¡** Corre por tu vida maldito **!"** Dijo en voz alta, mientras agarraba la silla de escritorio y se la aventó a su yo robot produciendo que retrocediera unos pasos hacia atrás totalmente aturdido. Aunque todo ese alboroto fue escuchado por los demás seres metálicos de la casa.

 **Franco** y **Frank** abrieron la puerta empezando a correr por su vida por las calles, mientras que detrás suyo una docena de robots los perseguían con intenciones para nada buenas.

 **Franco** : **"¡Frank!** **¿** Qué demonios les pasa a estas cosas **?** Y **¿** Por qué esa cosa no nos llevó a nuestro universo **?"** Exigió una respuesta, mientras esquivaba por poco una llave inglesa que había sido dirigida hacia su cabeza.

 **Frank** : **"¡** No lo sé **!** **¡** Te dije que aún no lo había probado adecuadamente **!"** Respondió en voz alta, mientras doblaban en una esquina, pero se encontraron con un callejón sin salida. **[Franco/Frank: "** _ **¡Mierda!**_ **" Pensaron ambos a la misma vez con desesperación.]**

Ambos se dieron la vuelta encontrándose con la multitud de robots que tenía intenciones de matarlos, los cuales tenían palancas y llaves inglesas en sus manos metálicas.

 **Franco** : **"¡** Vámonos de este universo **!"** Grito al ver que entre la multitud salían su otro yo junto al **Frank** de esta dimensión ambos con expresiones frías en sus rostros mecánicos.

 **Frank** presiono rápidamente el botón sin decir nada al respecto, dándole una última mirada a su yo de este universo.

* * *

 ***ESTÁTICA***

Los dos aterrizaron en completa oscuridad, pero no estaba en completo silencio. Con la cantidad de ruido a su alrededor, apenas podían oírse pensar.

 **Franco** : **"¿** Ahora adonde estamos **?** **¡** Parece que estamos en una sale de conciertos **!"** Grito para compensar los ruidos a su alrededor.

 **Frank** : **"** Al parecer estamos en un universo donde las bandas usan esos pequeños instrumentos de plástico de esa serie de juegos que te permiten hacer ese tipo de cosas **."** Grito para que el otro escuchara la respuesta.

 **Franco** : **"¿¡** Rock Band y Guitar Hero **!?"** Pregunto con incredulidad.

 **Frank** : **"** Si, esos **."** Asintió con la cabeza. **"¡** Parece que esta vez el control nos dejó en un concierto **!"** Comento en voz alta, casi gritando.

Notaron que el ruido a su alrededor aumentaba considerablemente. **Franco** y **Frank** dieron media vuelta y casi se rieron de los pequeños instrumentos de plástico que sostenían. Cinco trastes estaban en la guitarra y el bajo, y solo había cuatro tambores y tres platillos.

 **Cantante** : **"¿** Están listos para rockear **?"** Grito a la multitud, causando un frenesí.

 **CLICK, CLICK, CLICK**

Eso fue lo único que escucharon durante los próximos diez minutos. Mientras que a ellos los volvía locos, la audiencia los adoraba.

 **Franco** : **"¡** Presiona el botón **!"** Exigió, ya sin poder soportar todo ese escándalo de ruido.

 **Frank** : **"¡** En eso estoy **!"** Grito presionando el botón del control remoto y con eso ambos habían desparecido otra vez.

* * *

 ***ESTÁTICA***

Una vez más terminaron frente a la casa de **Franco** , excepto que ahora todo estaba ricamente coloreado y más detallado de lo que jamás fue su universo.

 **Franco** : **"¿** Qué carajos **…?** **¿** Y ahora dónde estamos **?"** Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, mirando a su alrededor sintiéndose extraño al ver esos colores tan vivos.

 **Frank** : **"** No sé, pero **… (Pausa)** De repente me siento cálido y confuso **."** Contesto con una extraña sonrisa formándose en su rostro. **"** Parece que en este universo todo esta dibujado por Disney **."** Comento más alegre de lo normal.

Inmediatamente empezaron a correr de una manera muy extraña dando saltitos. Después de entrar, vieron a una mujer de cabello castaño que vestía como **Blanca Nieves** sacando magdalenas (Pasteles) del horno.

 **¿?** : **"** Oh, **Franco** , **Franco** , ahí estas **."** Dijo dándose la vuelta. **"** Están a tiempo para las magdalenas **."** Comento en voz alta, mientras les mostraba la bandeja con las recién orneadas magdalenas.

 **¿?** : **"¿** Alguien dijo magdalenas **?"** Pregunto una voz masculina detrás de ellos.

Un hombre de pelo negro, vestido como un príncipe, prácticamente floto en la cocina y agarro una de las magdalenas recién orneadas. El aroma estaba causando que lindos animales salvajes entraran a la casa sin ser expulsados.

 **Franco** : **"** Esto si es muy extraño **…"** Comento mirando a los animales que entraban como si nada a la casa.

 **Frank** : **"** Si, demasiado extraño para mi gusto **."** Dijo en voz, observando la interacción entre esas dos personas disfrazadas.

 **Franco** : **"** Mejor vámonos de acá amigo **."** Susurro en voz baja.

Aunque cuando **Franco** dijo esto, tanto la mujer y el hombre disfrazados de personajes ficticios se dieron la vuelta con una sonrisa espeluznante en sus rostros.

 **¿?** : **"Ustedes dos no se van a ningún lado."** Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, girando su cabeza hacia los animales. **"¡Mátenlos!"** Ordenaron con las mismas sonrisas psicópatas.

 **[Franco/Frank: "** _ **Oh no… Otra vez no**_ **." Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo, mirando con horror como esos animales habían pasado de ser tiernos e inofensivos a unos monstruos rabiosos.]**

Pero antes de que los animales saltaran sobre los dos amigos, **Frank** apretó el botón del control desapareciendo de ese extraño y espeluznante.

* * *

 ***ESTÁTICA***

Ahora estaban de pie en una calle de **Capital Federal** , excepto que esta vez ambos estaban vestidos con una especie de uniforme nazi y un sobretodo encima de este.

 **Franco** : **"** No estamos en la **Alemania** Nazi, **¿** Verdad **?"** Pregunto mirándose a sí mismo el atuendo.

 **Frank** : **"** SI y no **… (Pausa)** Al parecer en este universo **Alemania** gano la Segunda Guerra Mundial y conquisto todo el mundo, pero extrañamente **Argentina** sigue en pie porque al parecer es Pro Nazi **."** Explico con seriedad, mientras miraba con interés la historia de este universo alterno.

 **Franco** : **"** Bueno **…** Eso no es ninguna novedad **."** Opino observando con el ceño fruncido los carteles de publicidades con respecto a los Nazis, como por ejemplo **"** Servir en las filas del gran líder alemán **."** Y cosas similares.

 **Frank** : **"** En eso tienes razón, pero creo que es suficiente vámonos **."** Dijo, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de **Franco** y a la vez presionaba el botón del control Multiversal.

* * *

 ***ESTÁTICA***

Los dos estaban ahora de pie frente a una casa encima de una colina que nos les parece familiar a ninguno de los dos. A lo lejos se podía la Capital Federal… Pero extrañamente se veía con un toque de los años cincuenta.

 **Franco** : **"¿** Y ahora dónde estamos **?"** Pregunto, inseguro de saber la respuesta.

 **Frank** : **"** Jmmm **… (Pausa)** Esto es raro dice que es la **Argentina** del año **2077** , pero tiene el aspecto de a mediados del siglo **20."** Respondió confuso e interesado a la vez.

 **Franco** : **"** Con el año **2077** **¿** Eh **?** Que gracioso eso si me suena familiar. **"** Comento, con un dedo en su barbilla muy pensativo tratando de recordar de donde lo había visto ese año.

 **Frank** : **"** Si a mí también me parece familiar **… (Pensativo) 27** de octubre del año **2077."** Dijo, sacando la vista del control remoto empezando a mirar la gran ciudad con aspecto de los años **50**.

 **Franco** no dijo nada al respeto porque todavía tratando de recordar donde había visto eso y como si sus dudas fueran respondidas por el cielo aparecieron aviones de combate a reacción, los cuales protegían a un avión mucho más grande que llevaba algo en su interior que largaron en medio de la ciudad. Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta con lo que paso después, un intenso resplandor los cegó temporalmente y luego vieron el gran hongo de una bomba atómica.

 **Franco** : **"…** No puede ser **…"** Murmuro en estado de shock, mientras se sacaba sus lentes.

 **Frank** : **"** Madre de dios **…"** Dijo en el mismo estado que su amigo.

Sí, no estaban imaginándolo. Era una jodida bomba nuclear que habían lanzado sobre la capital de su país, aunque no tenían ni idea y tampoco lo podrían descubrir quiénes serían los culpables de esta horrible atrocidad. El primero en reaccionar fue **Franco** que rápidamente se puso sus lentes.

 **Franco** : **"¡** Che **Frank! ¡** Debemos irnos en este instante, si no quieres terminar como una maldita tostada **!"** Grito, mientras sacudía a su amigo por los hombros.

 **Frank** : **"¡** Mierda **!** Si Vámonos acá **."** Dijo presionando rápidamente el botón antes de que fueran freídos vivos por el fuego de la bomba nuclear.

* * *

 ***ESTÁTICA***

Ahora estaban de pie en uno de los paisajes de ensueño en el juego Beatles Rock Band, podían ver a la banda tocando una de sus canciones.

 **Frank** : **"** Me encanta **."** Dijo con una mirada hipnotizada.

 **Franco** : **"** No me gusta **."** Murmuro, presionando el botón del control remoto Multiversal.

* * *

 ***ESTÁTICA***

Ahora estaban de pie en un campo abierto con vídeo juegos de **Xbox One** y **Ps4** y Leds **3D** de **84** pulgadas con las consolas de sus respectivos vídeo juegos que se extendían a lo largo de kilómetros.

 **Franco** : "Me encanta **."** Dijo con una mirada hipnotizada.

 **Frank** frunció el ceño con molestia, por lo que con una sonrisa maliciosa decidió hacerle lo mismo que le había hecho su amigo.

 **Frank** : **"** Era mejor lo otro **."** Dijo, presionando el botón del control remoto Multiversal.

* * *

 ***ESTÁTICA***

Cuando ingresaron a este universo, notaron que parecía completamente vacío.

 **Franco** : **"¿** Qué **?** Ahora no estamos en ninguna parte **."** Jadeo de impresión, mirando con nerviosismo el espacio en blanco.

 **Frank** : **"** No exactamente, **Franco.** Este es un universo, pero su único habitante es un tipo realmente lejano que grita insultos **."** Revelo, mientras dejaba de leer la información que le proporciono el control remoto.

Efectivamente, el tipo que aparentemente gritaba insultos estaba apenas dentro de la distancia cuando dieron media vuelta.

 **¿?** : **"¡** Ustedes son unos infelices **!"** Grito a ambos viajeros Multiversales.

 **Frank** estaba a punto de responderle con un insulto propio, pero inesperadamente fue interrumpido por **Franco**.

 **Franco** : **"** Mas infelices serás vos, mírate solo en este lugar olvidado por dios **."** Comento en voz alta con una burlona sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

Por primera vez desde que el hombre que insultaba por cualquier cosa o defecto a la persona que aparecía en su universo **…** Quedo mudo y sin poder responderle con cualquier insulto al zar, ya que esas palabras fueron como mil heridas en su corazón que cualquier otra mala palabra que haya dicho o recibido.

 **Frank** : **"** Mejor vámonos de este lugar, **Franco."** Dijo con seriedad y algo sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

 **Franco** : **"** Si, vamos **."** Acepto, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes dándole una última mirada al único ser vivo de este universo alterno.

Y con eso **Frank** presiono el botón del control enviándolo a otro universo al cual investigar.

* * *

 ***ESTÁTICA***

Una vez más, ambos aterrizaron en la verada frente a la casa de **Franco**.

 **Franco** : **"** Esta bien, estamos de vuelta amigo **."** Dijo con un suspiro de alivio.

 **Frank** : **"** No **…** Este es el universo de los retratos engañosos **."** Revelo con el ceño fruncido, mientras miraba la **"** casa **"** de su amigo.

Efectivamente, un par de personas decidieron pintar la casa de **Franco** junto al tipo que insultaba y habían visto la última vez.

 **Frank** : **"** Bueno, no es tan malo. El tipo de los insultos está ahí **."** Comento, mientras señalaba al sujeto del anterior universo.

 **Franco** estaba a punto de decir algo respecto de ese tipo molesto, pero desafortunadamente esto resulto ser otro cuando dos nuevas personas lo recogieron y se lo llevaron rápidamente.

 **Frank** : **"…** Mejor no digo y vámonos de este universo **."** Murmuro con algo de enojo, presionando el botón del control remoto.

* * *

 ***ESTÁTICA***

El siguiente universo en el que se encontraban era el más extraño que habían visitado y visto, ya que parecía que los humanos estaban ahora subordinados a los perros parlantes antropóficos.

 **Franco** : **"** Estamos perdidos **… (Pausa dramática)** Nunca volveremos a ver a nadie de nuestro universo. Simplemente nos mantendremos atrapados entre los Multiversos por el resto de nuestras vidas **."** Comento con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

 **Frank** : **"** Oh, vamos de quejarte. El hecho de que estemos en un universo aleatorio no significa que alguien nos vaya a matar **… [Frank: "** _ **Todavía…**_ **" Pensó con nerviosismo.]** Además, creo que ya descubrí que pasa con el control remoto Multiversal. Solo tengo que arreglar algunos circuitos y deberíamos estar listos para partir hacia nuestro universo **."** Tranquilizo, mientras giraba dicho control para abrirlo y empezar arreglar el problema que tiene.

 **Franco** no le dio la oportunidad. Agarro el control remoto antes de que **Frank** pudiera abrir el panel que llevaba al interior del dispositivo.

 **Frank** : **"** Che, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo **?"** Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, por el arrebato del otro viajero multiversal.

 **Franco** : **"** No me arriesgare. Me estoy deshaciendo de este maldito control antes de que se vuelva en un problema más serio donde podríamos terminar muertos **."** Respondió con seriedad.

 **Frank** : **"¡** Devuélvelo, **Franco!"** Grito abalanzándose contra su amigo.

Esto condujo a una mini lucha por el control remoto multiversal. Sin embargo, una vez que **Frank** pudo presionar el botón de dicho dispositivo, este se deslizo fuera de su alcance y se hizo pedazos (Añicos) en la verada.

 **Frank** : **"¡** Oh, mira lo que has hecho **!"** Rugió estallando de ira y desesperación al ver el control remoto destrozado por la caída.

En ese momento, las chispas comenzaron a despedir **(Chisporrotear)** del dispositivo Multiversal ahora roto. Antes de que ninguno de ellos supiera lo que estaba pasando, fueron absorbidos en un último salto a un universo aleatorio.

* * *

 **Fin Del Segundo Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Sobre las dimensiones, me parecieron muy interesantes de cómo reaccionarían mis dos Oc en ellos por eso las hice así jeje XD, tal vez en un futuro cercano haga un capítulo especial en donde ambos puedan explorar más a fondo cada universo que visitaron.**

 **Y Como les prometí en el capítulo 3, Franco y Frank ya aparecerán en el universo de Dragon Ball … por lo que preparasen, ya que todo será muy divertido.**

 **Si tienen alguna pregunta con respecto al capítulo háganla con gusto se las responderé lo más pronto posible.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 3568 Palabras.**


End file.
